I will just lie!
by somniator99
Summary: She said, "If anyone asked me that i am in love with him, i will just lie..." "Than i will just have to make sure that you can't lie, Granger."


**Chapter 1**

**hey, this is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it.**

**i want to thank weatherbug02 who beta this whole chap for me and rattan who gave tips for writing and fix my grammar first time.**

**thanks a lot you both and weatherbug02 you did great job...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

HERMIONE POV

Now here's a nice, little helpful piece of advice:

Never fall in love with your best friend.

Now, you're probably wondering how I know this; so let me tell you. I made the same mistake. I fell in love with my enemy, turned friendly rival, turned best friend. I don't think anyone knows me as well as him. And I don't know how he still hasn't figured out that his best friend is in love with he isn't as intelligent as I give him credit for.

Even my other two so called best friends, who aren't supposed to have two brain cells, according to Draco, know. They confronted me on it. Well, Harry and Ron are my best friends of seven years, so they can tell when I'm pining for that stupid git. I can remember when they called me out on it.

I was studying in the library when someone came up to me. I looked up and saw Harry and Ron fidgeting before me.

"Hey, Hermione. Uh, we wanted to talk to you about something." Harry said, Ron standing behind him. They both were looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Okay... what is it guys?" I said. They were acting really strange; pushing each other towards me and whispering, "you ask."

"What's going on?" I asked, and they both jumped like they have forgotten about me sitting there. They looked at each other and then Harry inhaled, and said it in one breath:

"We noticed and wanted to - to confirm that youareinlovewithMalfoy..."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Harry. What did you say?" I understood what he said, though. What I didn't understand was how he knew.

But then Ron coughed, and Harry cleared his throat, and said, "Um… you were being kind of obvious with your discreet glancing and talking about him for ages. We kind of figured, and we are your best friends, Hermione!" And that quickly reassured me that nobody else noticed that I have been thinking aloud.

"So… you figured, huh?" I stared at them. Harry and Ron started squirming, seeming to have sensed what was coming. "So… now that you know, what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"Er… maybe try to get him out of your mind." Ron mumbled. I glared at him and he flinched.

Seeming to sense my mood, Harry hurriedly said, "No, we are not going to do anything here," He pointedly looked at Ron. "But the real question is, what are YOU going to do about it?"

I sighed. "Oh, Harry. I am not going to do anything about it."

Here, Ron mumbled, "Thank Merlin," Harry and I both glared at him.

"Look, Harry. I am not going to do anything about it. Now, you two are not going to mention this conversation to anyone. And, 'anyone' means not even certain red-haired witch, Harry!" He blushed.

"And if you say one word to anyone about me being in love with certain platinum-haired ferret, I'm going to lie and then I will find you" Harry and Ron both gulped. The threat was clear in my voice.

Then, they both scurried out of the library and I returned to my studies.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Now, what our dear Hermione didn't know, was that behind the bookshelf where they were talking, a certain platinum-haired ferret had heard everything…

Everyone was shocked. Rumors were going around that people has seen the young Malfoy heir getting out of library with an expression which can only be describe by a grin of cat who got both cream and cannery. That means it is either going to be really good for someone or really bad.

* * *

DRACO POV

I can't believe it. How did I not notice? She likes me. Heck, she loves me. If I did my own little victory dance after knowing this, No one has to know.

She's the most kind, intelligent, and beautiful girl I have ever met. Even after what I have done to her for all those years, and she still forgave me. She was the only one who talked to me after we came to Hogwarts again for our eighth year.

I don't even know when my feelings of respect for her turned into curiosity and admiration, to that of affection and love. I haven't even known that I could love any one in my life. But she proved it wrong.

Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, am in love with his best friend, which just also happens to be the Gryffindor Princess extraordinaire Hermione Granger.

When I realized I was falling for her, I thought it was hopeless. The Malfoy name is not famous after the war, but she was practically the war heroine. And is now my best friend. It is really cruel to be in love with your best friend. You cannot tell them about your feelings in fear of losing your friend, but then you can't not tell them about it either. I can completely sympathize with her.

I still can't believe it. she loves me back. I still can't believe how I didn't realize it sooner.

Now, Granger said she is not going to do anything about it. (Bless my luck that I accidentally overheard the Golden Trio's conversation or I wouldn't even have known.) I have to do something.

Granger said she's going to lie if any one asks her about who she loves, so how about I just make it so she can't lie, even if she wanted to? What if Professor Snape gave us an assignment to brew Veritaserum and then test it on ourselves. And if Granger has to take it, she can't lie. Oh, the perks of having a Hogwarts potion professor as your godfather.

So now, how to get Snape to give Veritaserum as today's assignment.

**so did you like it / hate it? let me know,okay...!**


End file.
